Telefon, Telefon
|year = 1957 |position = 4th |points = 8 |previous = So geht das jede Nacht |next = Für zwei Groschen Musik|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} Telefon, Telefon was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1957 in Frankfurt performed by Margot Hielscher. This song could be considered the first song with a gimmick associated with it, as Hielscher actually had a telephone with her on stage, and answering it in English, French, Italian and Spanish whilst picking up the receiver. On the closing line of the song, she picks up the receiver and says that her song (in this case, this actual song) is ending. The song was performed seventh on the night following the Netherlands and preceding France. At the close of voting, it had received 8 points, placing 4th in a field of 10. Lyrics German= Hallo – how do you do? Hallo – merci beaucoup So klingt’s aus allen Ländern an mein Ohr Hallo – grazie, sì, sì Hallo – nada por mí Mein Herz ist schon vergeben, no señor Telefon, Telefon, wenn dein Ruf erklingt Frag ich mich beim ersten Ton, was er Neues bringt Telefon, Telefon, still vergeht die Zeit Lange, lange wart’ ich schon, gestern so wie heut’ Du kennst meine große Sehnsucht Nach dem Schönsten dieser Welt Das mein Herz und meine Seele Tag und Nacht in Atem hält Telefon, Telefon, lang war ich allein Sag, wann werde ich zum Lohn endlich glücklich sein? Hallo – endlich, Chéri Hallo – was, morgen früh? Sag, warum kommst du nicht mehr heute nacht? Hallo – häng’ noch nicht ein Hallo – ich bin allein Und hab den ganzen Tag an dich gedacht Telefon, Telefon, wenn dein Ruf erklingt Frag ich mich beim ersten Ton, was er Neues bringt Telefon, Telefon, still vergeht die Zeit Lange, lange wart’ ich schon, gestern so wie heut’ Du kennst meine große Sehnsucht Nach dem Schönsten dieser Welt Das mein Herz und meine Seele Tag und Nacht in Atem hält Telefon, Telefon, lang war ich allein Sag, wann werde ich zum Lohn endlich glücklich sein? Hallo? Oh, jetzt kann ich nicht mehr sprechen Mein Lied ist aus – au revoir, bonsoir |-| Translation= Hello – how do you do? Hello – thank you very much That’s what I hear from every country Hello – thanks, yes, yes Hello – nothing for me My heart is already taken, no sir Telephone, telephone, whenever your call is heard At the very first ring I ask myself, what news you’ll bring Telephone, telephone, time goes by silently I’ve been waiting a long long time, yesterday and also today You know my great desire For the most beautiful thing in the world Which keeps my heart and my soul Breathing, day and night Telephone, telephone, for a long time I’ve been alone Tell me, when will I be rewarded with happiness at last? Hello – at last, darling Hello – what, tomorrow morning? Tell me, why don’t you come tonight? Hello – don’t hang up yet Hello – I’m alone And I’ve been thinking about you the whole day Telephone, telephone, whenever your call is heard At the very first ring I ask myself, what news you’ll bring Telephone, telephone, time goes by silently I’ve been waiting a long long time, yesterday and also today You know my great desire For the most beautiful thing in the world Which keeps my heart and my soul Breathing, day and night Telephone, telephone, for a long time I’ve been alone Tell me, when will I be rewarded with happiness at last? Hello? Oh, I can’t talk anymore My song is ending – goodbye, good night Trivia *This song is considered the first performance with a gimmick *The actual German word for telephone is "Fernsprecher", but "Telefon" is widely spoken by German speakers. Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1957 Category:Germany Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry